Patrol Troopers: The Story
by FalconWind
Summary: Stormtroopers. They are the face of the Empire, the fist of the Emperor, and the living embodiment of obedience, duty, and loyalty. Join the elite men of the Patrol Troopers, as they battle against criminals, rebels, and the forces of... evil? Please R&R!


Patrol Troopers: The Story  
  
Standard Disclaimer: This is made without the permission/ownership/notification of the orginal creator. This work has no monetary value. Please do not sue.  
  
A/N: Please don't copy my idea, and please review, it lets me know that people are reading it.  
  
Premise: Stormtroopers. They are the face of the Empire, the fist of the Emperor, and the living embodiment of obedience, duty, and loyalty. Join the elite men of the Patrol Troopers, as they battle against criminals, rebels, and the forces of... evil?  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a fair day on the planet Kaden, a world filled with grassy plains, cities, and temperate forests. The sun and the clouds, today, provided the perfect balance of sunshine and overcast for a comfortably warm day. Out in the middle of a huge grass-filled field stood the blocky barracks of the 122nd Imperial Reconnaissance & Patrol Company. The structure stood out in stark contrast to the landscape, it's plain gray walls proclaiming it's utilitarianism, and it's Imperial symbol declaring it's allegiance.  
  
Dawn was fast approaching this part of the planet, and the sun beat down gentley upon the metal roof. From the outside, everything was calm and quiet. But on the inside, the soldiers had already started their morning routine... Well, sort of...  
  
Private Aram yawned sleepily from under his covers. "Remind me again why we have to get up so early?"  
  
"Tell me about it," added Private Callow. "I bet all the rebels are still sleeping soundingly in their beds."  
  
"And that's why we'll win! I can't believe you two! You're Imperial Stormtroopers! Start acting like it!" scolded Private Merck.  
  
"No, we're Scout Troopers, now, shut it, Merck! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" Corporal Tobbs said as he buried his head deeper under his pillow.  
  
Merck jumped out of his bunk. "So you're gonna lie there while rebels plot the destruction of the Empire!" he raged.  
  
"Didn't you hear him?" said Private Dengle, his large frame unmistakable under the sheets. "The rebels are still sleeping, so be quiet!"  
  
"You guys are a disgrace!  
  
Just then the door to the barracks opened and in stepped Sergeant Commander Bergan. "Okay, Merck, that's enough. I can here you from downstairs!" Sergeant Bergan was a tried and true trooper. He'd seen plenty of action, and it showed. He was older than the Captain, and while the Captain was a clever guy, the sarge was definately more experienced with combat. "Come on, boys, rise and shine." He gave each man a whack in the mid-section as incentive.  
  
"Okay, okay! We're going!"  
  
"Breakfast is in 15, people. Move it!" he said leaving.  
  
The groggy members of the 122nd Imperial R/P Company, Section 2, shuffled their way to the showers, uniforms in tow. Except for Merck, who lead the group by about half a minute.  
  
After their morning showers, they donned their black jumpsuits and assembled in the mess hall. The mess was only designed to hold about twenty people tops, so it was more than half empty now that 1st Section had already gone on patrol. Though, with the chatting and the sounds of eating, the room didn't sound nearly as empty.  
  
Corporal Tobbs ripped the plastic cover off his meal tray. "Oh, boy. Jumba berry cakes again." he said with mock enthusiasm. "Breakfast of champions."  
  
Nobody replied to his usual morning gripe, which had yet to change since he'd been assigned there.  
  
"Man, I wish we had some more of that Larsian Spice," Aram said taking a bite from his rehydrated fruit salad. "That makes anything edible."  
  
"Even good," added Dengle.  
  
Aram laughed. "You eat everything anyway, Dengle. We can't trust your judgement."  
  
"I'm a very big man," he said defensively with a grin. "I need to keep up my strength."  
  
"I just wish it didn't taste like thermal insulation," complained Callow. "I can't see why they can't make it taste better."  
  
"You ain't getting anything else to eat, so just quit your whining!" Merck said, irritated.  
  
"I'm not whining!"  
  
"If you like meal rations so much, you can always have mine." Tobbs lifted his tray in Merck's direction.  
  
"I said not to complain about the food. I didn't say I liked it!" he said ignoring Tobbs' outstretched tray.  
  
Sergeant Commander Bergan sat quietly eating, as he usually did. While he allowed his boys to chat and joke around, unlike many other non-coms, he usually didn't participate in the socializing himself. Most of the time, he only came in when they were ready to start throwing punches. He swallowed his last bite and checked his wrist chrono; they were behind schedule. But it wasn't like they were on alert, so he decided to let them eat. A couple minutes wouldn't make a difference.  
  
It was then that Captain Morlow came in to the mess hall, smoking his usual cigarra and carrying some old-fashioned paper folders.  
  
"Officer on deck!" announced Sergeant Bergan as they all stood at attention from their seats.  
  
The captain gave them a once over. "As you were, gentlemen." He handed the folder to the nearest trooper, who took a sheet from it and passed it down the line. "These are today's suspect list."  
  
Each trooper looked down at the sheet, which had mug shots and descriptions of criminals at large.  
  
"Be especially on the look out for number 3. Harem Tolder is a known smuggler that we think may be in town today." he took a pull from his cigarra. "Tobbs. You and Aram are on first patrol. Any questions?"  
  
Merck raised a hand. "Captain, when are we getting the our new RR-27? I heard 1st Section already has theirs."  
  
The captain shook his head. "I'll see if HQ is willing to send one. But since we have a perfectly good RR-15, we don't even need one."  
  
"But, Captain. It's not about whether or not we need it! It's about whether we might need it!" he insisted.  
  
"Are you sure you're just not jealous that Section 1 has a brand new proton torpedo launcher to play with and you don't?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little."  
  
"Uh huh, and until I get the red or green light, I don't want to hear about it again."  
  
This time, Dengle had a question. "Captain, I'd like permission to buy some more Larsian Spice for 2nd Section. We seem to be out again, I don't know why."  
  
Captain Morlow scratched the back of his head rather casually. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention 1st Section found out about your Larsian Spice. They've been raiding Dengle's locker for the last month, I found out a couple weeks ago. You should really change your lock-code more often."  
  
"What?!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?!" shouted Tobbs angrily.  
  
"I told you, I forgot. It didn't seem very important at the time; you guys were busy with that robbery case. In anycase," he continued, brushing away Tobbs anger, "request denied. Though, I want you and Aram to take a case of fuel cells and see if you can't sell them to Frenda. They sent us way too many this month."  
  
"Sure, I guess. But... why?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, son. The reason we can't buy any spice is because we're out of money. At least until this month's pay comes in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If Frenda offers you any less than 1000 credits tell him you'll arrest him for being a crook. Alright, dismissed!" he said leaving quickly.  
  
"Stormtroopers shouldn't be running errants to pawnshops," Merck said under his breath.  
  
Tobbs, however, heard him anyway. "The captain knows what he's doing. Besides, that's how we can afford extra meals and equipment."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'd just feel better if it was official. That way, no one could nail us to the wall if we ever get caught." Callow said as he rose reluctantly.  
  
"Well, no use complaining about it. The captain gave us an order, and whether or not we like it, we have to follow it!" proclaimed Merck.  
  
They all grunted in disgust. "Weren't you threatening mutiny just five seconds ago?" Tobbs asked with is head in his hands.  
  
"Hmph. Only a malcontent like you would accuse me of such a thing!"  
  
Aram pulled at a fistful of hair in frustration. "Do me a favor, and go lose yourself in a bottomless pit."  
  
Merck marched out the door. "Sorry, can't hear you! Duty awaits!"  
  
"I seriously think that guy's brain has shorted out."  
  
"Hmm... probably inhaling too much blaster gas, I think."  
  
Aram and Tobbs donned the distinctive white armour of the Stormtrooper Corps. Theirs, of course, was of the scout variety, and suiting up was just as easy as knowing where all the pieces fit.  
  
Walking up to their bikes, parked off to the side of the hanger, the Number 1 and Number 2 units had their fair share of scratches and dents. Merck's bike, which was close-by had its fair share of blaster scortches as well. Automatically, they did a visual check of their machines.  
  
Satisfied, Aram strapped the case of power cells to the bike's cargo rack, which was directly behind the saddle. "Hey look, now I have a backrest."  
  
"Yeah, a potentially explosive backrest."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing Merck isn't carrying it then, hmm?" he said with a grin.  
  
Tobbs chuckled. "He'd probably think of them as backup grenades."  
  
"Hey, stop yapping you two, and get going!" yelled Sgt. Bergan from the catwalk which ran along the side of the hanger, where all the offices were. "The sooner you sell those cells, the sooner you can get on patrol."  
  
Tobbs just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. We're going!"  
  
Both of them mounted their speeder bikes and started the engines, which whirred to life instantly. "Hey!" he yelled over the noise at Sgt. Bergan. "Thank the Old Man for fixing the ignition problem! It works like a charm!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Just go already!" he said leaving.  
  
Tobbs secured his mask, which had been dangling from the side of his helmet. "Comm check, copy?"  
  
Aram snapped his own mask in place and nodded, "Yeah, roger. Comm check, copy?"  
  
"Roger, loud and clear. Unit 1 to command, do you copy?"  
  
"Roger, Unit 1, we read you five by five," was the reply from the command station, which was actually only in the next room.  
  
"This is Unit 2. Do you copy, command?"  
  
"Roger that Unit 2, we read you five by five."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Tobbs said slapping down his visor. "This is Unit 1 and Unit 2 heading out."  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
Aram pulled down his visor, and looked over at Tobbs. "Hey, race you!" He gunned his speeder, leaving a dust cloud as it rocketed from the hanger onto the dirt road.  
  
"Hey, slow down!" Called Tobbs as he too catapulted himself out after him.  
  
Major Cayne and Captain Morlow watched from the catwalk as the two troopers left. He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how those two got into the Corps at all."  
  
Captain Morlow raised an eyebrow. "Just them? I guess you haven't noticed the rest of the team is three buns short of a full bread basket."  
  
He chuckled. "True enough. We've got Tobbs, who'd much rather be something else than a Stormtrooper. We have Aram, who's addicted to having fun, We've got Callow, who seems to have some problem with depression, and Dengle who, despite his large size, would rather be teaching small children to read."  
  
"Don't forget about Merck," comment the Captain.  
  
"That lunatic. The only reason he's here is because they don't need more madmen in the Imperial Commando Corps. Humph. And we get to play babysitter for all these good-for-nothings. It's only 1st Section that keeps me here. They are a textbook solid group. I don't know how you put up with it."  
  
A thin smile spread across Captain Morlow's face. "Well, actually, sir, I don't mind. You've only been around for a few months; you haven't seen them in action. They might surprise you."  
  
The major gave him a skeptical look. "I'll believe it when I see it. I can understand why they're here, but why are you? You've obviously the talent for much bigger things. You should be a colonel by now."  
  
The captain didn't seem to notice the compliment. "The way things are right now, I'm quite content."  
  
The Major eyed him curiously, "Hmm, well, if you ever change your mind, I'd be willing to help you get your own command."  
  
"Thank you, Major. But that won't be necessary. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to attend to. Good day, sir." He walked into his office, were he closed the door.  
  
"On second thought," said Major Cayne, "all of them are nuts."  
  
----------------------  
  
So, what do you think? I hope to finish this adventure and maybe get a sequel. I'm tired of all the "here's a jedi, read my fic" stories. Star Wars is MORE than just Jedi and Sith. Anyhoo, please R&R! 


End file.
